


7 things I hate about you: Gokudera

by MariaThereza



Series: 7 things I hate about you [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaThereza/pseuds/MariaThereza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were seven things Gokudera hated about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st thing: Smart-ass

1st thing: Smart-ass.

 

There were many, **many** , things that Gokudera hated about you. The list was big, seriously, you pissed him off no end. Among the things he hated about you – which he now had to correct himself, were a book, not a list – one was the fact that you were such a smart-ass. Not that he wasn't one himself – his IQ was probably much higher that one could imagine – in fact, he was even smarter than you, but you just had to be so loud about it. Happily going around as the know it all of the place. Seriously woman, why?! Even on his high IQ he had no idea.

 

The worse was that he had to endure it **every single day**. He had a special chair to the little show you and **your stupid pride** gave every time you got it right. Well, why? Simple: he sat right behind you. Ever since you were put into that classroom. Damn it all, it really pissed him off. He'd curse – in Italian, cursing on your native language feels much better – under his breath at his lack of luck – ~~and at the smell of your hair that suddenly didn't let him hate you as mu~~ ~~ch~~ ~~–~~ for having to sit right behind you every day. Your behavior – ~~and again, that sweet smell of your beautiful hair~~ – made it hard to focus.

 

You made him so angry ~~that at points he started to get aroused~~ that he had to plan on how to get back at you – and, let's be realistic, planning wasn't something Gokudera was fond of doing. Certainly he could just explode you to little pieces, but Tenth had said no, and so had Reborn. Therefore, he couldn't just explode you. Even if his fingers just felt the need to grasp a dynamite and throw it at you at times ~~and at other times those same fingers felt the need to roam around your body~~ and just watch you go 'boom' and to hell with the rest. But his boss had been pretty serious about the no. Well, so bad.

 

The Tenth was another reason as to why he hated you so much. You were a smart-ass, okay, he could let it pass. You liked to “prance” around about your victories, okay again. You had to act like a know it all, okay once more. He could let it all pass ~~because of that spell you had over him that made his eyes follow your every movement~~ without actually trying to explode you. But the one thing he could **never** let pass was how you would just put your finger on Tenth's studies, where teaching the Tenth was **his** job. You, damn woman, damn you to hell. Stay the fuck away from Tenth!

 

_“Gokudera, if you make such question about helping Tsunayoshi here, I don't mind, you can help too. I bet Tsuna will learn a lot more that way.”_

 

That was another thing that pissed him off: you made yourself seem so cute. But Gokudera could see right trough you, you cursed woman! Tenth could believe that fake cute smile, but Gokudera was much smarter e ~~ven though he was about to melt too~~. You could **never** fool him. Never! He was beyond that. He was Gokudera Hayato, he was going to be the Tenth's Right Hand and no person could fool him! Much less you ~~even with that sexy voice you had~~. He would reveal you at some point ~~and preferably reveal you with no clothes on in a room where he was the only person besides you~~ and you would be able to fool nobody! He would have **his** <victory at some point!

 

“Ah...Gokudera” - _You looked so irresistibly cute when you suddenly turned behind that Gokudera almost jumped and his glasses almost slipped of his face, but he was quick to_ _revert_ _to his normal expression._ \- “Could you help me with this?”

 

And with that you turned completely to him, putting the paper with the exercises in front of him on his table. Was it...was it for real...it was...finally... **Victory!** Gokudera couldn't resist this time and a smirk broke from his infamous resting bitch face. He had won. You had put yourself on your knees before him ~~not the way he wanted, but that couldn't happen in front of so many people~~. Your smart-ass self was defeated by his intelligence! Hah! Feel the taste of your defeat!

 

“Heh, woman. It's actually quite easy...”

 

And ~~without even noticing~~ , Goludera ended up explaining the whole thing to you pretty quickly. All just 'cause the Tenth seemed to be found of you. Still, he had his victory. **Victory!**

 

“Ah, by the way, you look incredibly cute with your glasses on.”

 

And suddenly, his victory didn't seem so great. Damn, he hated that you were such a smart-ass, even now. Damn you.


	2. 2nd thing: Attention

You couldn't really call Gokudera Hayato an attention whore. But, he had to admit himself, he felt something stab him right where it hurt when he came to think of the attention you were getting.

 

First, it was how the Tenth actually gave attention to you. **Without you needing to ask for this.** What was so special about you? Right, Gokudera had never seen you calling his boss by those sick nicknames the others used to. But it was the basic of respect. And then there was the fact that you were actually kind to Tsuna. But the Tenth gave you to much attention. Always talking about how you were a good person and Gokudera shouldn't mistreat you. That seriously pissed off the Storm Guardian.

 

And then there was just how much attention you got from other people. Sure you were kinda cute ~~more like, too cute, or cute to the extreme, as the stupid law~~ ~~n~~ ~~head would say~~ , smart – as stated before – and even kinda sweet ~~once again, should he repeat the “ex” word?~~ , but, what was all that attention about? You weren't that much. ~~In fact, you w~~ ~~e~~ ~~re, but Gokudera was too angry, pr~~ ~~oud~~ ~~and jealous to~~ ~~say~~ ~~that~~ ~~out loud~~ ~~.~~ But they were all over you. ~~And drooling, those bastards.~~ There was not one day in which you didn't seem to have somebody talking to you, and you were always smiling. Even when you didn't feel like. Even when you were sad. ~~And why coulnd't they see that you were sad? Why could Gokudera see and they couldn't? Why did he just have to notice those things about you?~~

 

They would laugh at how you talked to Tsuna, as if he was important. For _fucks sake_ , Tsuna was, no, _is_ important. The Tenth, his Boss, is important. And they laughed at him. Gokudera could hear from his table – right behind yours – you telling them to stop. You were so sweet to Tsuna, as if his Boss needed this. ~~And fuck, Gokudera wanted this attention for himself.~~ You would always go there to talk to his Boss, even when those assholes who thought themselves your friends – cause Gokudera was certain they were anything but your friends – complained about it.

 

Probably it was all that attention to the Boss that drew the attention of somebody else. That and the fact that you were the only one able to calm down the stupid cow. Though, Gokudera knew, deep inside his mind, that there was something more. With Reborn there was always something more. Though he was against it – ~~seriously, it was the~~ ~~ _mafia_~~ ~~, just too dangerous to put you in~~ – the Arcobaleno had his mind set. And you were accepted into the family. You seemed as dense as the baseball freak at first, but Gokudera knew that you weren't. And so did Reborn. Gokudera hated the attention you got now, since you were even closer to the Tenth, ~~though a piece of him loved having you on the family~~ and he hated seeing you getting attention from Reborn and giving attention to that stupid cow.

 

Why did you even care about the cow anyway? He was such a noisy brat! Gokudera couldn't endure being close to the kid for even a few minutes but...it seemed that you...that he...that he found you somehow interesting. He would quiet down, either play with your hair, your stuff, just try to undo and redo the lace on your sneakers, or he'd just quiet down, to the point of falling asleep. And you still gave him so much attention. Why?! He just hated seeing you giving that much attention to him.

 

And right now was one of those times. You were with the cow on Tsuna's house. Lambo was running around and being noisy as always. But you, you were, as always, sweet to that brat. Gokudera was trying to read something – trying being the word 'cause Lambo's noise was not letting him concentrate. Damn that brat! ~~And there still was that feeling of jealousy deep inside of him.~~ He couldn't understand how you just gave so much attention to that cow! Stupid kid.

 

“Can't believe how you give so much attention to that fucking brat.”

 

He muttered under his breath.

 

“Well Gokudera, I'd enjoy spending some time with you, but you don't seem like the 'attention seeking' type, in fact you seem like you'd just prefer to be left alone, so I just respect that.”

 

And once more Gokudera cursed the filter between his mind and mouth for not working properly ~~but in the deep of his mind he actually cursed his pride for not letting him tell you how much he wanted~~ ~~to be the center of~~ ~~your attention~~. And Lambo's “Ahodera” wasn't helping much.


End file.
